the granger diaries
by shortlysweet
Summary: princess diaries style, slightly AU (ignores DH epilogue) - Hermione starts writing about her life... or lack thereof, until things start to get interesting. - Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse or Meg Cabot's wonderful ideas!
1. Chapter 1

the granger diaries

hermione, the 22 year old healer, is given a journal for christmas and hopes, by the next christmas, to have something  
worth writing.

Tuesday, 1 Jan, 10:11pm

Well. Let's just call this my desperation phase, shall we? You don't know me, dear journal (and why am I speaking as  
though you can understand? you're paper!).

Hermione. 22. Healer at St. Mungo's on the spell damage floor. Tea drinker, avid reader, life passion of learning. Bad  
hair, few friends, no one 'significant' in my life. I live in a flat in the same building as my friends, Harry and Lavender,  
and I am a witch. I helped Harry save wizard-kind once; now, I just save people from bad jinxes.

I suppose that about covers it. More wine, then bed. It's going to be quite the early morning - back to work  
tomorrow. Healers don't really take holidays.

Wednesday, 9 Jan, 6:27pm, my flat

Work was uneventful, and here I am, back again. To tell you the truth, I keep forgetting to write - I am not used to  
this journaling thing, so I guess I'll give it another go.

Harry left a note on the door. Found it when I got home.

"Min - dinner tonight, meeting at Dean's pub. 8:30. xx H"

Oh, how lovely. You know, I would never say anything because I do enjoy getting out, but sometimes I wonder how  
I'm ever supposed to meet this 'Prince Charming' that everyone says I need to find. Unless he shows up amongst a  
large group of friends getting drunk at a bar, he's got a snowball's chance in hell of finding me, much less me finding  
him when I'm telling Harry and Ron to quit throwing chips at one another. No one wants the nag in the corner.

Well, guess I better shower and get ready. It's sort of a standing tradition to get there early, no matter what Muggles  
might find customary.

Wednesday, 9 Jan, 9:45pm, Dean's Pub

Can you believe I brought this thing along? Okay, well, you are the journal so I guess you can. Everyone is getting  
rowdy; it's a Wednesday for Merlin's sake, why can't they ever take it easy? Ron just ordered a fifth round of firewhisky  
shots. I'm sitting in the corner writing this, because I suspect if they see me with my nose in a book, they're going to  
make me put it down. Ha. I am Hermione Granger, after all.

I'm not the only one staying sober. Harry's sitting across the bar from me, in what looks like a riveting conversation with  
some girl named Becky... Beth... Bridget? I don't remember. Harry's the ladies man, I never keep up with these girls'  
names. Usually they're gone after a couple of bar nights. Don't get me wrong, he's a great friend, but this slew of girls  
coming through is just too much for slightly-tipsy-me to remember.

Aw shit. Spotted by Ginny. Better go.

Wednesday, 9 Jan, 11:39pm, my flat

Well, that took quite a turn.

Ron's firewhisky rounds soon caught up with Seamus, and guess who tried to walk me home? Yes, Shay. I told him  
no, but he wouldn't give up. I rolled my eyes because he's usually harmless, and we started to go, me mostly  
begrudgingly. Then he shoved me against the wall outside the bar and tried to kiss me - um, no, you do NOT  
disrespect Hermione Granger, I don't care who the bloody hell you are!

Somehow Harry saw the whole thing, dragged Seamus away, punched him in the eye and asked if I was ok. Of  
course, the idiot B-girl swooned. "Oh Harry! You're such a hero!" I might be paraphrasing there. Why do I bloody care  
what she said? Sorry journal, my thoughts seem to be all over the place tonight.

Anyway, Harry asked B-girl if she would apparate home and she nodded, and he decided to walk me home. I told  
him it was highly unnecessary - first, I was going to slap Shay and hex him into next year as soon as that kiss was  
over, I can help myself, thanks. Harry rolled his eyes at me and said "typical Hermione, trying to kill off chivalry." I am  
not! I must admit, the white wine I was drinking seemed to catch up fast to me - I think I almost fell off the sidewalk  
several times on the way. Harry was kind enough to not say anything.

Time for this girl to sip a Sober-Up potion and sleep. Duty calls tomorrow!

Friday, 11 Jan, 2:25pm, Healer Offices

I've been working hard here. I believe people must get bored over the holidays and hex each other just to create some  
fun. Of course, that means more work for me - I don't much enjoy trying to un-hex undergarments that are squeezing  
their owners to death, nor turning chickens back into children when I'm trying to juggle thirty appointments a day. Oh,  
the glamorous life of a Healer. Lavender dropped in for lunch, the first time I've had time for seeing anyone since  
Wednesday night.

She was all interested in what happened with Seamus. If you ask me, I think she's had her eye on him for ages, but  
just won't admit it. She's been bartending at the Hogs Head on alternate Wednesdays so she missed seeing him. Of  
course, someone had to tell her that I was making out with him - and now I got grilled by her.

Of course, I sighed and told her about Harry interjecting. Lavender, ever the matchmaker, practically spit water all down  
herself. She couldn't believe Harry was my own personal Robin Hood (I know, that allegory doesn't quite fit, but it's her  
words - oh, Lav.) and asked how I felt about him.

I told her the truth. Or, well, some version of the truth. Okay, maybe it wasn't the truth at all, but it's some sort of  
truth. I think I said "Lav, you and I both know that I don't ever have to worry about being in love with Harry. He's too  
busy being in love with his girl of the week. We're cut from different cloth." She just winked at me and told me she had  
to go meet Parvati. I assume they're dissecting Seamus' moves on me, and I hope she's not spreading some sort of  
false truths about me loving Harry. Not that they're totally false, but... well.

Back to work. I just heard squawking, I'm sure this one will be good.

Sunday, 13 Jan, 8:55pm, Harry's flat

Break up with B-girl, so I'm here with butterbeer and ice cream. Harry doesn't seem so broken up about it - ha, ha,  
a joke from the bookworm. Don't laugh too hard, journal.

Anyway, he just said he didn't want to be alone, so here I am. I might as well leave him alone - he's been asleep for  
45 minutes on the couch. Sigh. He has the cutest look when he sleeps.

Nothing much happening on the good old Hermione front. Same boring life. Somehow it seems more fun when you're  
eating cookie dough crunch on someone else's couch, though.

Uh oh. Knock at the door.

Sunday, 13 Jan, 9:10pm, my flat

That knock on the door? Oh, B-girl came back crying and apologizing. Of course Harry, halfway-drunk-asleep Harry,  
wouldn't answer the bloody door. Sod it, I thought, I'll just get it. And there she was, mascara dripping down her  
beautiful face, and ugly me in old faded yoga pants... well, she pushed past me and screamed at Harry. "How could  
you, blah blah blah." I wasn't listening, I was mortified. I'm pretty sure my face is permanently going to be blushing and  
I am going to be dead to Harry forever. No one wants to be associated with the boring librarian when their ex-sorta-  
girlfriend shows up wanting you back.

Oh Merlin. Knocking on my own door. Pray that it's Lav.

Sunday 13 Jan, 9:50pm, my flat

It wasn't Lav. Sod it.

Harry came in, flustered and sat down on the couch. He looked up at me and asked if I hated him.

I laughed. Oh, I laughed so hard I was crying. Mad? At him? No, I was embarrassed for myself. I told him that I was  
sorry that she got the impression that I was anything more than a friend. (Though my brain was a little flattered.)

His eyes twinkled as he grinned... wait, I shouldn't have noticed that. Well, I wrote it anyway. I went on and told him  
that it was ok, I won't try to embarrass him anymore either, that I know that Harry Potter isn't seen with girls like me.

And I knew I took it too far. Look, maybe it was the wine talking, but it's no joke. Harry dates beautiful women.  
Bookish girls like me have no real chance with a guy like that. But he didn't have to get so sad, why the hell would he  
be sad?

I grabbed his hand, squeezed and told him I was sorry, it was a compliment that he could get such beautiful, loyal  
women in his life and that it's no biggie to be boring bookworm. I guess we're ok. I could have sworn he was coming  
over to tell me to stay away, though. I know Harry isn't usually like that, but this girl seemed a bit nicer than the rest.  
Ah well.

I think I need a bubble bath and book. It's hard work trying to work your friends through breakups that may or may  
not be on.

Tuesday, 15 Jan, 7:40am, Healers Offices

With the children no longer on holiday, it's back to normal here. Just enjoying my morning coffee.

A peculiar thing happened this morning, Journal. Lav showed up. Her being out of bed before 11am is a record, I  
swear, but she said she was there on business.

I couldn't help but laugh - Lavender and I don't exactly "do business" together, our lines of work aren't exactly the  
same. She grinned when I mentioned it, and then told me she was there with news.

Journal, Lav is setting me up with some guy named Keith, tonight, at d'italia, the new Diagon Alley eatery (I suppose  
it's new, I've never been there. I don't get out much, though.). Really? What on earth could possess her to do that? I  
don't need help, thanks. It's 15 days into the new year, i'm finally getting some bloody rest and maybe I don't want to  
think about guys right now. Maybe things are complicated in the boring Hermione's life!

Maybe he'll be the one to get me to stop thinking of Harry Bloody Potter.

Tuesday, 15 Jan, 5:58pm, my room

Sod it all!

You know what? I accepted what Lav told me, I even GOT EXCITED about it. Hermione! Excited about a date! And  
Keith told Lav he wasn't down with the idea.

I know. Stupid boring me is depressed over a date with a guy I've never met. I need help, and not in the form of ice  
cream, or else you'll soon be able to add "enormous" to that list of adjectives.

Time to bury my head in a book forever.

Wednesday, 16 Jan, 1:45am, my room

Harry brought a new girl home. I saw her in the outside hall on my way down from Lav's to leave a note.

I need a vacation. Thanks, life. The smart girl never gets it all. Maybe a diet would help, too. And a makeover. And a  
do-over on life.

Saturday, 19 Jan, 10:24am, my bed

I haven't gone to work in three days. They granted my weeklong vacation request when I finally woke up and sent an  
owl post to my boss on Wednesday.

I barely know what day it is. I just don't care. You know, what is the bloody point of beating Lord Voldemort if you  
can't even have a happily ever after? My friends hardly stop by, they ask nothing of my life unless it involves them. I'm  
in love with my best friend. What kind of screwed up happy life is this? I tried reading the books and they didn't tell me  
anything. Well, they told me one thing: books don't teach you about life. I tried telling Ron and Harry that back at  
Hogwarts. I guess I should have told myself.

Well. Harry's new owl, Hedley, is tapping at the window. I'd better open it before he freezes. It's snowing out there.

Saturday, 19 Jan, 10:27am, my bed

"Min,

Why are you hiding away? I dropped by your office this morning because we're all meeting at the Burrow tonight for  
some surprise of Ron's... I thought you'd want to be there, and wasn't sure if you'd heard. Imagine my shock at you  
taking a full week off! I hope you didn't take time off to work, Hermione, and that you're not in there, nose stuck in  
book after book. Just let me know if you're coming so I know what to tell Molly.

By the way, Lav mentioned you had a date last week, and you didn't say how it went. Do spill, Hermione, I like to  
know that my girl is out there being social! You could come out with me more often, you know.

And I hope you're not mad about that Bridget thing, she and I are really done. She shouldn't have said so many things  
about you, you have to know, they're not true and I don't think that about you. You are brilliant, Hermione.

x Harry"

well. "my girl" and asking about my date. I have to quit reading into this.

"Har,

You know, you are the only one that calls me Min... you don't have to. Anyway, thanks for the heads up, tell Molly I'll  
be there. Not stuck in books, ha, thanks.

There was no date. This girl can't get even a blind date. Well, guess that's how it goes.

I'm not mad. I wish you well with the new girl. I saw you and her in the hall the other night as I got home from running.

talk soon  
x HG"

Saturday, 19 Jan, 11:05am, my bed.

Another one.

"Min, there's no other girl, she is another auror. and I'll keep calling you Min, thanks. x H"

Oh sod it. He's in my bloody living room, calling my name. Damn all those auror charms that let them break in. That  
has to be illegal.

Time to get up, I guess.

Saturday, 19 Jan, 1:23pm, Harrod's dressing room

He made me get up and took me out for lunch... and apparently shopping. I guess Ron's surprise for us is a formal  
occasion, because he told me to pick out three dresses and try them on.

Secretly, I love spending time with him, but I can't keep doing this. My head is swimming and I see things that aren't  
there, like the way he helps me pick out clothes or the way he pays attention to every word I say. I'm supposed to be  
taking a break from reality to get away from him.

How do you tell your best friend you're friend-breaking-up with him? Is that even possible? I'd better go.

Saturday, 19 Jan, 5:20pm, Harry's flat

He won't let me get away. I am convinced he believes I am going to bolt when I get the chance, but I gave Molly my  
word and I'm not going to let her down. She hasn't seen me since Ron and I broke up two Christmases ago and I  
know I have to show up. You know, so everyone doesn't think I'm some pathetic mess of a girl. Wait, I am.

At least Ginny will be there. She's pretty much my closest friend besides Lav and Harry these days. I know she's going  
to tell me I'm so lucky for the shopping, the lunch, the spending time with Harry, but it's like needles piercing my heart.  
I just need to get away - just one more thing to do first, before my Caribbean apparation holiday. I have to get  
through tonight and friend-break-up with Harry.

Sigh. Here goes nothing. Time to apparate. (Harry is chiding me for writing away my life yet again. Ha. If he only  
knew.)

Saturday, 19 Jan, 8:52pm, my flat.

Yep. Never leaving this flat again. I've got enough money to pay for myself for quite awhile, I don't need work. Friends.  
Anything.

Ron is engaged to Luna Lovegood. Oh Merlin! I got to go see my ex boyfriend's mother gloat about her son marrying  
the craziest girl of her year. I was there as a joke... and everyone knew it except for me, Harry and possibly Ron. He's  
so lovesick he can't see straight.

So I smiled politely, and after dinner, I pulled Harry outside. I told him the truth - I'm going away for a while and I just  
can't be a good friend anymore. God, it was like breaking his heart, not mine. Why can't life be bloody easy for me,  
just once?

He asked me a million times if he'd done something wrong. I told him the truth, and that's no - he hasn't, I have. I fell  
in love with someone who doesn't love me.

I'm everyone's joke.

Saturday, 19 Jan, 11:28pm, my flat.

Lav heard the news. She came over to see me iwth a botle of firewhiskey! i'm onley a few sheeets to the wind. dont  
mind me!

I think she knwos about Herry. wait, I mean Harry. Yes. Harry. i don't know if I told her, I can't remember. now she  
tells me I have to tell him.

I'm going to do it. you know what, new hermione is gong to do this befor holidays!

Sunday, 20 Jan, 10:something am, my flat.

Bloody hell. This headache. What the hell.

Oh Merlin, I just reread last night's entry. It's slowly coming back to me now. I walked to his door. I didn't even knock,  
I burst in, but apparently I was quiet. Harry was there with someone, it sounded like Ginny, and the tears sprung up  
already - I guess drunk Hermione is emotional.

All I heard (or remember hearing) is him saying "Can't I just say I love you?" and she responded "Yes, you could. I  
don't know why you don't."

I stopped and left. And drank more. I'm leaving this morning. All my best to London.

Wednesday, 23 Jan, 10:49am, Key West

Yep, you got that right. Sunny Florida. I rented a small flat - er, apartment - for a month. Who knows what I'll do  
now.

It's sunny here. It's relaxing here. The best part: I shouldn't need to record anything, because I don't plan on doing  
anything but reading this month, or maybe ever again!

Ah, pina coladas and sleep.

Wednesday, 23 Jan, 4:45pm, Key West

Hedley just tapped on my window. Bloody brilliant bird.

"Min, please come home. I have to talk to you. I am so, so sorry about the Weasleys. xx H"

Play it cool, self.

"Having the time of my life. Can't it wait? x HG"

Let's play this game for tonight, Potter. Let's end this the hard way if that's what you want to do.

Wednesday, 24 Jan, 5:39pm, Key West

"I'll meet you there. It can't wait. xH"

What? I don't think so.

"No, Harry. Unless someone's died. I think I need to get back to my holiday now. xHG"

There.

Wednesday, 24 Jan, 6:13pm, Key West

Somehow he put a bloody tracing charm on the letter. He apparated here, and is now begging me to come out of  
the bathroom. That's the last straw. I'm going to hex him if I get the chance.

Wednesday, 24 Jan, 11:15pm, Key West

Merlin.

He sort of broke down the door. Angry unintentional magic. Right. I'm letting that one pass.

He pulled me out of the bathroom and my journal dropped. He picked it up and asked what I was reading... and read  
it.

I threatened to hex him, but I was sobbing too hard and slightly tipsy, so I just ended up yelling "Fine, figure it out,  
bloody hell."

And ran. I tried to apparate back to my flat... except he'd grabbed me last minute. And when my feet landed, he  
spun me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Who the hell is this Hermione, and when did she get so dumb?"

I was silent. I just kept crying. Damn you, rum.

"How could she think of herself as boring, worthless?"

I shrugged. I don't care. I am what I am.

"How could she try to run from me, telling me lies." That one wasn't a question, it was a statement. He was right.

"Look, I'm bloody tipsy right now. You want to know what happened? I broke up with Ron when I realized I loved  
you. You serial dated any witch that looked halfway model-esque and boring old Hermione ended up alone - more  
alone than I realized once that nonsense about Ron's engagement happened." I didn't expect to say that, but oh well,  
let's open that can of worms. "I am trying to move my life past you, Harry. Sometime I have to get out and meet  
people, other people, people who might want bloody boring Hermione. And fat Hermione, too, since I can't seem to  
stop moping."

Harry had a hard look on his face. I am so bad at reading his face these days, since we see so little of each other. Oh  
sod it, I was too pissed to notice what it was even if I was still good at reading him

"Why didn't you bother telling me you loved me?" It was an angry voice.

"Why? Don't you ever listen? You read my bloody journal, even. I'm not a beauty, I am not worth millions, I'm not  
even the best Healer. I helped you through tough times, but I'm always going to be sidekick Granger, with a brain and  
not much else. Have you seen the girls you bring home, Harry? I don't think they have ever known what life is like with  
bad hair or the weight of the world on your shoulders. I am not them."

"I don't think those things matter. You're beautiful."

"Okay, but that could wait. How about you answer me for once? Why did you put a tracing charm on me? Why  
would you come there and break in, just because it was so urgent? What in Merlin's name could be THAT important?  
It's you and Ginny, back together, isn't it?"

I saw him falter. Bingo.

"I knew it. Well, I'm going to bed now." I trod off to my bed and fell face first into the pillow.

"You're wrong."

"Ha, Harry, you traveled 2000 miles and back to tell me that? Nice try."

"No, you're wrong. You're wrong about yourself - you're interesting and beautiful. You're caring. You're not fat. You're  
not boring at all - you're lovely. You bring a smile to my face. And you're wrong about not even telling me you loved  
me. You're wrong about me and Ginny. If you hadn't been so wrong, you would have known that I care about you."

I pulled my head up, looked into those green eyes, and said "I'm sorry. I can't do this shitty 'best friends, i care' talk  
one more time. I'm so in love with you, I have to change my life to get rid of those feelings." I apparated back to Key  
West, back to the water, grabbed this journal and came here, to the beach.

I wish I could write him away.

But I can't.

Thursday, 25 Jan, 9am, my flat

I forgot my sunscreen, so it was time to pop over to my flat. Except...

Harry was sleeping in my bed. There were flowers on every flat surface. I gasped. He woke up.

"Can't you admit you were wrong?"

This took me by surprise. "I'm not wrong for trying to get my life together, thanks."

"No, you were wrong about me. I love you."

I fainted. When I woke up, I was laying in my bed, steaming soup next to me (thanks, warming charm) and Harry on  
the other side. He handed me back my journal and left.

Tucked inside was this note.

"Min,

You're so pretty when you sleep.

I'm coming back at noon with a picnic.

I love you. I wasn't lying.

Love,  
Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, 25 Jan, 1:35pm, my flat**

Apparently that fainting was more than just that. Bad concussion. There's nothing to magic this away that I know of, so  
I'm bedridden - no picnic except soup, and feeling awkward.

Harry's sitting here. He keeps glancing at me. I think he thinks I might try to leave. I believe him, but..

What the HELL do you say to someone who just told you HE LOVES YOU? Best friends or not, there's no way to  
make that not awkward. Maybe we weren't quite meant for each other.

He didn't even try to kiss me. Wait, maybe this is a joke. What a sick joke to play on poor depressed me. I think it's  
time for old Hermione to give him a piece of her mind.

**Thursday, 25 Jan, 3:42pm, Shrieking Shack**

Hermione, you're an idiot.

So I got up, found him sitting in my living room listening to the WWN, and I said - "I think you're playing a joke on me."

I gathered up all my Gryffindor courage and took a breath. "You're supposed to be my best friend. Instead, you can't even talk to me, you said that just so I would stay. So I would clean up everyone else's problems, instead of dealing with my own. I know you, Harry, but I don't know the you that's in front of me right now. You didn't kiss me - you kiss girls before you know their last names. You didn't hug me. You must be angry, and I'm sad for whatever trouble I caused you. But don't follow me this time. You're finally rid of me, Harry. Thanks for trying to convince me to stay."

I ran, ran down the hall, ran down the road, ran until I was perfectly alone and apparated to the Shrieking Shack. One night here. Then I go home, pack and leave forever.

I know, every girl would have swooned at the chance I got, to hear Harry say he loves me. But maybe just loving me isn't enough. Maybe lust and love have to work hand in hand. Sod it, the books never tell you things like this. They never say what relationships with complicated guys should be like, how they start, how they end. Maybe I'll write the book. Maybe I already am.

**Friday, 26 Jan, 12:49pm, my flat**

It's all packed. Magic makes things miraculously fast.

I don't know where to go. A little sad, looking around. There are so many things my brain aches to see, to learn. Maybe I'll go to France for a while. I love it there. Or Italy, the food.

He said he loved me. No doubt that's past tense now. I don't even know why I did it, except for insecurity. Let's face  
it, he's got the body of a quidditch star and I have the body of a librarian. That kind of thing generally doesn't work  
out. He's kind and I've got a temper. Nope, not going to work. I think people have to match up, in a way, both physically and mentally. Just because we were friends doesn't mean we're destined to be together.

I just have to go tell Lav bye. She's going to be sobbing.

**Friday 26 Jan, 5:45pm, my flat**

Last time here! Lav screamed, cried and pleaded for me not to leave. I told her that she was the only one who would know where I was - I'll send her a letter when I get there. She seemed to calm down when I promised her she could always drop by for a weekend. We both know she won't - let's be honest, none of my friends make much time for me - and hugged goodbye.

Time to shrink it all down and find a room in south France. Time for a new life.

**Saturday 27 Jan, 2:30pm, Toulon, new flat**

Cold and sunny. It's sort of refreshing to be here.

Part of me thinks maybe I was overreacting. Hermione, overreact? That's sort of my nature. On the other hand, I'm rarely wrong... but that's usually things I've studied very much, too. I don't know what to think. Is this what real life is? All those books never help?

I met a guy in a shop today, a bookshop. He's a Brit, too. He invited me to meet him at a nearby cafe for dinner this evening. I almost told him that I don't do that kind of thing, but when in Rome, right? Or maybe when in Toulon is more accurate.

**Tuesday 30 Jan, 4:14pm, new flat**

It's hard, learning a new city. Slowly, it's starting to feel like home - my flat has many bookshelf built-ins, and I've been filling them rapidly thanks to the bookshop just along the way. It's charming and there is even a wizarding section, which is great. Evan can see the wizarding section, so I knew right away he was magic.

Confession: I've also been seeing lots of Evan, the Brit I met in the bookshop. He's quite charming and quite dashing, and gets on so well with me! He seems familiar, but he told me he went to Beauxbatons, so I can't know him from there. He's tall, with wavy blond hair and bright blue-green eyes, with the most gorgeous smile. It's nice to be around someone who shows appreciation for a new friend, even if we're not quite dating.

Must go. Evan wants to take me to the wizarding district to find new books and things for my flat.

**Wednesday 31 Jan, 12:43pm, Cafe de Lune Marie**

Mmm, coffee. This might be one thing I miss from work. I don't enjoy coffee nearly as much.

Evan is here on sabbatical, too. I guess that's why I'm here... I let him believe that. It's not like I want to tell the world that I may have broken Harry's heart. Ha, I doubt it. Harry will move on to the next girl just like always.

So where would that have left me? I'm glad I'm here.

**Friday, 2 Feb, 11:15pm, my flat**

Oh, Merlin, what a nice day! I spent all day with Evan. He is such a sweetheart! I don't know if we're dating or not, but does it really matter?

He cooked me dinner at his flat. He said he had "an inkling" I'd love handmade ravioli and wine. Well, what person on earth wouldn't love that? We talked for a long time, too. He grew up as an only child, too, and was teased in school like me. He's read a lot of the same books as me, too. It was nice!

Lav sent me a letter today, but I haven't opened it. I guess I should.

"Hermione,

How could you break Harry's heart? You didn't tell me all of the reasons you were leaving, did you?

Harry left about a week ago to stay at a cabin in the woods, according to Ron. No one knows when he's coming back, but he promised he'd at least send word once a week that he's okay.

I hope you're doing well. You deserve to be happy. But I don't understand why you ran as soon as you had the thing you wanted. Did something happen?

xx Lav"

Ugh. Well here goes a response.

"Lav,

I wish I had a better explanation, but I couldn't be "one of Harry's girls." You know what I mean. I'm his friend, and he needs a friend not pining over him.

I'm sorry to hear I caused him to leave, but I'm sure he's fine. Maybe the war is finally catching up with him, too. It can't be easy to be living with all that he's seen, I have trouble still, myself.

I met a guy here, he's gorgeous, Lav, and so much like me but so different. His name is Evan... you should stop by tomorrow and meet him. We're going to the theatre tomorrow afternoon to see some French film that's popular right now, then dinner. Join us!

xx Hermione"

Maybe she'll come and change her mind about siding with Harry. I never meant to send him off on some sad trip, I just needed to do that for myself. I hope people understand.

**Saturday, 3 Feb, 4pm, Theatre de Toulon Sud**

"Le Petit Monde", the film we saw, was just wonderful. I'm only okay at French since it's been so long since I've used it. Evan apparently understands none of it.

Lav said she wasn't going to be able to stop in, which makes me a little sad. I do miss my old life a little, it has only been a week. Honestly, though, it's been the most exciting week since it seems I sort of have a boyfriend. In a way, it reminds me of Hogwarts - a friend who loves learning.

And okay, he hasn't kissed me yet. Or, uh, anything boyfriend like. Oh, I hope I'm not reading too much into this.

**Tuesday, 6 Feb, 1:53pm, Cafe de Lune Marie**

This place has the best lunch. I need to go to the local market and get some things for dinner, soon, but I know I haven't been writing enough - and someday I'll want a diary of my travels.

It's so quiet here. I live in a tiny flat and usually, as was my experience in London, expect noise, neighbors. None of that here. The bakeries, cafes, butchers and small shops here are fantastic! Everyone dresses really smart.

I started running again. I've lost, for lack of a better term, my "bread and brie" weight. Maybe it was wine weight. In my mind, this is paradise; I want to be a part of it forever. I love the scenery, the beauty. But I feel so empty, half a world away from my known life. Will my job still be there? What about my friends? When will I come back? I can't afford to stay forever, but I can't return to normal life.

As kind as Evan is, part of me still misses Harry as my best male friend. Did I make the wrong decision? Why did I even tell him how I felt? I hope space between us makes for a better friendship. Love, that was all wrong.

I'll probably die a cat lady.

**Friday, 9 Feb, 10:11am, my flat**

"Hermione,

Care to do me the honor of a date on Valentine's? I have an idea of where to go that would be special. 7pm, my flat.

x  
Ev"

Oh my - Hermione Granger has a VALENTINES DATE! Me! This is quite stunning. Hope I don't bugger this one up.

"Of course. Are we still on for tomorrow's bookshop meeting? xH"

Subtle, right? France might be imparting something on me yet. The French all seem like they may be-

"Sorry, Hermione, I have to return to reality for a few days. I'll meet you then. xx Ev"

Well. I guess I'll be lonely until Valentine's Day.

**Saturday, 10 Feb, 3:42pm, my flat**

Lav came as soon as I sent her a letter that I had a date - and she brought so many clothes and shoes, I thought I might die of exhaustion from trying it on. We both decided on a sweet, not too revealing black sheath dress and some simple red pumps. I kept telling her that it isn't really a date-date.

She grabbed the letter off of my nightstand. "This SAYS date, Hermione. How are you going to wear your hair?"

Um, I have to do something with my hair? Better figure that out.

**Wednesday, 14 Feb, 6:45pm, outside Evan's flat**

Waiting for Evan. Apparently he was going to be gone all 4 days, completely. He's still not back and I've been more lonely than ever. Books don't matter as much as friends.

And this is our first official, called-it-a-date "date" tonight. I'm anxious, but he's my friend... and I already know how to flee if something stupid happens.

I just heard something inside. Time to go. Wish me luck, inanimate paper.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I should say, while I'm flattered that I've got favorites and reviews, I don't read reviews. I write for me, whenever it pops into my head. So if you enjoy it, great; if you don't... well, that's just fine. :)_

**Wednesday, 14 Feb, 10:45pm, Harry's flat**

Oh Merlin. I better start at the very beginning.

Evan answered the door. He brought me inside and asked me to close my eyes and if I would trust him to apparate us somewhere. I said yes, why not?

He brought me here. Harry's bloody flat. I spun around and asked him what he was playing at, when he transformed from "Evan" to Harry.

Harry Bloody Potter has been my new friend-slash-love interest for two weeks in disguise. What the bloody hell?! Lavender told him, apparently, as soon  
as I'd apparated away. He took vacation time off from work. But what he said, after he transformed, was the most important.

"Min, I would follow you wherever, just like you followed me into battle. YOU are the most important person in my life and when you told me you loved  
me, I thought I was mishearing, I thought you could never love a messed up war hero like me. I can't believe you bloody left me hanging, but I couldn't  
ever get enough of you."

I guess it makes sense. I've had my head in the clouds about Harry so much that I didn't even see Evan could have been him. I should have known.  
Dumb dumb dumb. What happened to smart Hermione?

Anyway, we sat down to a very Harry dinner - a stew, crusty bread, and chocolate cake... some of my favorite Harry-made foods. I had no idea what to  
say to him. We sat in silence for 15 minutes before he looked up and asked if he should change back into 'Evan'. I shook my head no, and took a  
breath.

"I ran because I didn't want to be the next girl on the list, sobbing and brokenhearted over the Chosen One leaving me, just like the others. I have nothing.  
I have almost no friends because people took sides after I broke up with Ron. The friends I do have think I'm so lame that they never come to hang out -  
you hang out with me the most, and you really don't have much time for that. I have a job that's hardly fulfilling and a lonely life. I couldn't give up the  
closest friend I have after five minutes dating him. I will always love you, but maybe I can find someone whom I can love without putting the last line to  
reality in jeopardy. I hope you understand."

"So didn't you enjoy being with Evan? I'm sure you've written the best things about him in your diary." He gave me a smug look, and I am pretty sure I  
inadvertently blushed. Sod off, brain.

"So what if I did? Evan wasn't the only childhood friend I had left, I could make other friends there. I'd only been there two weeks."

"So what, Min? So maybe Evan is everything I wanted to be for you! Maybe, if you hadn't noticed, Evan took it pretty damn slow because I would  
NEVER hurt you. Because I love you and love isn't the same as dating you for two weeks." Harry had both fury and intensity in his eyes.

"Harry, do you really think lying to someone is the best way to show them you're in love with them?" I was so exasperated at how angry he was at me.

"Min, do you think that running away from someone who is in love with you and just wants to show it is going to prove you right or something? You never  
gave me a real chance." With that, he grabbed my hand, stood up, and leaned across the table, and kissed me.

He kissed me. Oh, Merlin, it was so GOOD. Soft. Lovely. And we kinda snogged our way to the couch. And on the couch.

Bloody hell. My brain has alarm bells. I'm here. I'm the girl of the week. So I hid in the bathroom, to write this. And I'm pretty sure he's going to break  
down the door.

**Thursday, 14 Feb, 12:29am, Harry's flat**

After writing that last entry, I went out and decided to lay it all out. I told him about how lonely, how sad I was, how I needed a change if I was going to  
date him, if I was going to be in love with him. He laughed.

"Haven't you noticed how alive I've been these past two weeks? How happy? Min, you give me new life, and if that means that, to be happy, I have to  
follow you to the ends of the earth, I will. I have money. I have houses. I work to get me through the day, but I'm not attached to that job. What can I  
do?"

I think my jaw hit the floor. "Harry, this - this relationship? er, I don't know what else to call it - has been going on for all of five minutes. Two weeks, if  
you're generous. I can't ask things of you like that."

"So then don't. Let me handle it." He told me to sit and wait, so here I am, and he'd be back shortly. I do wonder what he's got up his sleeve. Harry's  
surprises seem to be kind of, well... big.

**Thursday, 14 Feb, 6:23pm, Villa Potter, Italy**

Harry moved my stuff to this Potter family home for three weeks. I had no idea Harry had an Italian villa, I'm wondering why he doesn't live here. If I had  
more money than the Queen and a villa to boot, I'd live there and read forever.

He shrugged when I asked. Then he smiled and looked at me.

"Then I'd have to leave you behind." That was my cue to laugh.

"As if I'd let Harry Potter traipse across the continent without taking me. I'd be right along with you if I knew it was going to be a free stay in an Italian villa.  
Does Ron know about this place? I imagine he's been asking to use it every other weekend."

Harry smirked. "Ah, it's back to the old Min. No, Ron doesn't know about this place. I came here after the war for a month and just... was. It was nice.  
But it wasn't with you. I came back to find you still with Ron." He looked hard at me. "You keep talking about the girls I chase, but they've been nothing  
more than a distraction until maybe I thought you might love me."

I thought at this. "How could you possibly know that I would come around? Nothing indicated that."

"Oh, Min, did you really think I could live without you? You're the friend that knows me best. Ron went three months without saying a word to me after  
you two broke up, because I refused to "automatically" take his side."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I'd better go officially quit my job before I officially get fired."

I can't bring myself to think what is going to happen when he comes back. What happens next? I can't believe I feared Voldemort less than the moment  
Harry returns - because that means there is a new reality. I think I'm just going to sit in the library and read.

**Friday, 15 Feb, 10:02am, Villa Potter**

Well, it wasn't awkward. He asked if we could talk; we ended up falling asleep on the couch, I think. I woke up in a guest room just a few minutes ago with a stiff neck and needing a nice Pepper Up. Sometimes I miss Madame Pomfrey's supply of potions.

We talked about why we never talked about this. Why I was so lonely when surrounded by so many friends. Why Ron and I never would have worked out. We talked - oh, Merlin, I'm blushing - about someday kids. Someday marriage. Someday family.

This is fast. I know he just wanted to talk to me. I still can't wrap my mind around it. Why me?

"Min, you always saw me for the person I am, until you let this insecure Min take your place and only focus on the Boy Who Lived. Why did that Min exist?"

I laughed a hollow laugh. Surely he isn't that dumb? But he clearly awaited my answer, I guess I have to spell out just about everything.

"She existed because she loved you, but saw the girls she believed you loved. To tell you the truth, Harry, it should be pretty obvious I don't know much about love... or relationships. I'm just book smart, you know." I hate talking about things I don't know.

Harry's eyes twinkled at me. "You know, I don't know a damn thing about love, either. You taught me a lot. You were by my side when no one else was. You wore an evil locket, twisted around your neck just to help save me, and you never once thought bad about me. How can you say you don't know love?" He leaned in, closer. "You are love, Min."

I'm far from ever being a girly romantic type, but I think my heart melted on the spot. Bloody irrationality.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm sorta just writing this all down and sticking it into the story, no real pattern of releasing chapters. sorry. it is what it is.

**Sunday, 17 Feb, 12:03pm, Harry's flat**

Is it just Harry's flat? I seem to live wherever he lives these days. My own flat has already been rented and I gave up the one in France, so all my  
belongings stay at Villa Potter. Mum and Dad weren't too happy once they figured out my post address looked, well, the same as Harry's, but they offered their well wishes just the same. Part of me wonders if his, er... reputation is something they know about.

It's kind of nice having time just to learn again, on the other side of things. Not that I've ever stopped learning, Merlin, no; but now, I have the time to explore new books and ideas, rather than just address bad hexes. I'm learning the theories behind some potions for curing Muggle ailments. The possibilities, they are so exciting! I suppose once a healer, always a healer.

Anyway, I'm at the flat today, reading while expecting Ginny at any moment now. She and I drifted apart late last year after she started seeing a guy she didn't speak much about, and now she claims she needs to talk to me about something urgent. I do hope it's nothing like "Ron and Luna are having kids!" I just don't think I could take Molly's supreme looks over an awkward baby shower again.

Here she is now, looking five shades of green - more later.

**Sunday, 17 Feb, 1:45pm, still Harry's flat**

Gobsmacked. That's the word I'm looking for, gobsmacked. Perfectly describes me right now.

Ginny swore me to secrecy, so I'll have to charm this page to not reveal to anyone but me. She's having Draco Malfoy's child.

Oh Merlin. Her mother is going to be out of her mind. Ginny supposes that she's going to move into Malfoy Manor; with the Malfoys being tried under war  
crimes and currently serving life in Azkaban, it's just Draco - and apparently sometimes Ginny - there. She claims she loves him, and he proposed to her  
before she told him, but Merlin! What a difficult journey for the two of them.

I won't disown her like her family might, though. Ginny has stuck by me through some crazy times, including Healer training. It's the least I can do, considering if Molly likely has her way, the baby will have no extended family. Ginny reassured me that they weren't going to tell Draco's family at all, and that they would probably move once she told people, so that Draco's parents' former friends couldn't find them and hex them. I offered to accompany her to St. Mungo's for her appointment tomorrow, and she gratefully accepted.

I don't know how I'm going to keep this from Harry. I wonder how he'll react when it inevitably comes out.

**Monday, 18 Feb, 4:33 pm, Villa Potter**

Well, Ginny's definitely with child - the mediwitches confirmed that. She's due in late September, it seems. They gave her a good anti-nausea potion, a few  
potions to take for aches and pains, and some vitapotions that give her the nutrition she needs for baby. She was so happy that I came, and once  
they did the spell to check for baby inside, she was full to bursting with love and joy - not a side of Ginny that one gets to see very often. Draco came during the last part of the baby check spell, and he, too, had tears in his eyes. I left the two of them alone as I apparated to the villa.

I have to admit, I never expected to feel the pangs of jealousy I felt. Merlin knows I want a career - and a research career at that - but I wasn't expecting  
to feel so strongly about children. I guess maybe they are in my future, someday down the road. I'll be satisfied enough to be Auntie Hermione.

For now, I'm getting back to my studies. I think I could actually develop a potion to eliminate some major childhood illnesses, like meningitis. And I have to keep quiet about all of the Ginny stuff, too. Part of me wonders if Harry still feels anything for her, and if he's going to be heartbroken when he finds out. That would just be the cherry on top of this sundae of crazy.

**Thursday, 21 Feb, 5:37pm, Villa Potter**

Here I am, trying to do the domestic thing and read a cookbook and produce a chicken curry when Harry storms in.

"So, Ginny's pregnant, and I assume that you already know, judging by how she showed up so suddenly earlier this week."

Bloody great. "Who told you this?" I give him a look of concern.

"Ron. Apparently Ginny told the family last night at dinner. Molly was getting on fine - better than expected, actually - until Ginny wouldn't tell them the  
father, and then Molly became positively nasty, I suppose. Ron thinks Ginny may not come back or tell them where she is. I don't know that I blame her, I  
don't like Molly's wrath."

Ha, ha, a weak laugh is ringing through my head as I think, No kidding. "Welcome to my world, Harry."

"Oh Min, I'm sorry, I know she treats you just awfully. I just meant-" He stops when he's unsure of himself. Not that I blame him, I've been a bit too  
sensitive lately.

"No, I know what you meant. And yes, I knew about Ginny, that's why she came to visit. I went to Mungo's with her, to get checked out. She's due in  
late September." I closed my eyes, pleading for him not to ask me. Harry always knows when I'm lying. It's like a sixth sense with him, maybe all that  
blasted Auror training.

"So who's the father?" Shit. Don't do it, don't say anything. Ginny asked you not to say. Not your place and all that.

"Er, you're telling me it's not you?" Bloody fantastic, Granger. That's got to be a new all time low, accusing Harry of being the father of Ginny's baby. Well, bloody hell. He's taking quite a while to answer right now, isn't he? Or maybe my brain is just going fast?

I could feel him staring at me, or rather, the back of my head, and slowly started to reply. "No, you know damn well it's not me - how could you even think that? Ginny and I broke up years ago, I don't go running back to her to knock her up. Who is it, Min?" His voice grew impatient, but I wasn't willing myself to turn around from the curry. Just keep stirring.

"Er, she asked me not to tell. And I'd rather not tell you, anyway." This guy is an auror - no way am I getting away with giving him this answer.

And yet, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head appeared on my shoulder. Do you know how hard it is to not pay attention to that handsome  
head? He whispered, "Min. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Mental snort. "It's not my secret to tell. I'm not worried you'd tell someone, I'm worried you'd kill the guy." I turned to look at his face - and his eyes gleamed.

"You're going to make this difficult on me?" He started to tickle me. "Come on, Min, I know you want to say it. No one but you knows where Ginny is,  
and Ron isn't going to ask you. Just tell me. I'm - well, we're all worried about her. Have you heard from her since she left?" Ugh. Damn that Harry,  
trying to play on my sense of duty and responsibility that I hadn't yet considered, as I drifted off into my thoughts. Maybe she was in trouble. I don't trust her fiance any more than I trust a WWW potion.

"No, I haven't heard from her, I assume she's hiding from everyone. But.." I trailed off, biting my lip.

I turned to look at him. "Harry, it's Draco. You have to promise me, swear on your life that you will not tell unless there is good reason to suspect she's  
in trouble. I haven't heard from her because I expect she is not ready to talk."

Harry looked indignant, and for once, I couldn't find fault with his anger. Ginny betrayed her entire family for love, and now, for a new family of her own.  
It's hard when it's the childhood nemesis knocking up your ex-girflriend, despite us moving on from our very strong differences of opinion (and that stiff,  
awkward apology, post war, from Draco). I mean, I just imagine it's hard; I really have no experience with knocked-up ex-girlfriends marrying an enemy.

"I won't tell. But this... this is something else entirely. Ginny is giving up her whole life for him, she has to know that. She can't just think we're all going to come around to this."

I smiled. "I don't think she's giving up anything. I think she's finally choosing the life she wants. Is it something any of us would have wanted for her? No,  
not at all. But some people thought I should be with Ron, no matter what, and we can see how well that turned out." I let out a small half snort at that.  
Oops. Not lady-like at all.

"Not the life I would have chosen for you, Min. I wouldn't have let you drift off into your loneliness, either. You'd drifted so far away that you were blind to  
see that I actually might love you. That's pretty lonely." Harry took a bite of curry. "Wow, this is great. New recipe?" I just nodded.

I hope Ginny is marrying for love. I have trouble believing it could be anything but love, considering how traitorous her family will think her relationship will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday, 9 Apr, 4:45pm, Villa Potter**

Oh, journal! I'd almost forgotten about you. I set you aside on my desk and you must have been buried with all the research I've been doing on potions! Who would have thought it would become my favorite thing to do?

Harry and I have been dating and, well, living as roommates for about two months now. It kind of feels like nothing happened, like life is just right. And then we start snogging and I kind of remember that things are better than all right. And then - just kidding. You're talking to Hermione, who is still boring even if she's happy. Nothing else going on, yet.

And, to be honest? I'm wishing a little that it was. Oh Merlin, have I been falling into lust with Harry now, too? I guess that would make sense. I am his girlfriend. It still feels kind of wrong, in a way.

Okay, Granger. Put those thoughts away. This weekend, we're going to a Wizard Healing conference in New York. They accepted my research findings so far, as I've been working with St Mungo's, and told me it really looks promising for treating major Muggle diseases and illnesses. So far I've got potions for meningitis, strep throat, hypertension, chicken pox and gingivitis. All the potions work within five minutes of consumption to completely rid the body of illnesses.

**Wednesday, 18 Apr, 12:15pm, Villa Potter**

The conference was grand, but you and I both know that I'm not here to write about that.

It happened. You know. _Lusty attraction. _

I always thought my first time was going to be my 17th birthday or something, drunk as all hell, with a nice boy. That came and went, and I sort of never planned for ever sleeping with anyone. But Merlin! The hotel room Harry reserved was more like a small flat, and there was a luxurious tub and a hot former Quidditch star and Auror...

I'm blushing to write this down. Who am I writing for, anyways? Trust me, I know what happened.

**Friday, 20 Apr, 3:55 pm, The Burrow**

Molly insisted everyone come for this dinner. I'm not sure why Harry and I have to be there, seeing as - well, frankly, she hates me for not being with Ron - but we're here, waiting.

Ginny's coming today. She's nearly 3 months along, and she's supposedly bringing Draco to meet the family. Since I'm shrunk into a corner, begging and pleading for the universe to be kind and for Molly to not really notice me as Scapegoat Hermione, I figured I might as well jot down what happens.

The fireplace is whirring... and they're here. Ginny looks a little worse for wear, but the poor thing has nausea issues going on. Bill confided in us earlier that he found out where Ginny was after she showed up at Gringotts, married to Draco, and he happened to be in the office for the day, going over his latest findings. He talked her into coming after promising to hex Molly into next year if she made a huge fuss, and Ginny accepted.

She's currently got a very plastered-on smile, an unreadable expression as she's doing introductions. And she's about to get to us... well, I'd better put away my journal for now.

**Friday, 20 Apr, 9:02pm, Villa Potter**

All in all, I'd say that wasn't a horrific time. First since I dated Ron, actually, that I didn't leave the Burrow in a huff.

Molly kept her promise, and after introductions, we all sat down to a hearty dinner. She'd even made Harry's favorites, I'm guessing in an effort to show everyone that she was moving on. Then, after we were all getting ready to eat, Draco stood up.

In his now-normal drawling voice, he said, "I want you all to know, I love her. I am sorry for the past, and I can't change it now. But I love Ginny, I love our child and she is my world. I have no intentions of leaving her, ever." He looked pointedly at Molly, and then at Arthur. "I am grateful our child will have grandparents who value more than blood lines and wealth; this child will grow up with many opportunities I didn't have." He sat down, looking like he was going to vomit if he continued.

Then Harry stood up. I think the only one not shocked by this was Harry... or maybe George. "Draco," he began, "I am very happy to hear you say that. You and I have had many differences, but none of them matter if you keep your word. You are a part of our family now. A toast to the newlyweds!" He brought his glass up, and everyone smiled. "To Ginny and Draco!"

After dinner, I tried to be helpful and do some cleaning charms for Molly as she cut into the treacle tart and the pies to serve dessert. I didn't really want to make conversation, because let's face it: I'm scared to death of her. She began talking to me, though.

"Hermione, I should apologize to you. I took out a lot of frustrations with Ron on you. But with their wedding fast approaching, I can see how wrong you and Ron were together, and honestly? You look so happy these days. I hope you're well, dear. You are like a daughter to me." She wiped her misty eyes, and smiled. "I hope you'll forgive me," she said in a small voice.

I threw my arms around her, and wrapped her in a big hug. "Oh, Molly, of course. I- I understand. Ron isn't the most easy person to live with, I can't imagine having to be his mother." I grinned. "Let me help you serve pie."

After wolfing down some treacle tart, Harry stood up and pulled me into a corner. "Ready to get out of here?" he whispered, keeping a lookout for Molly.  
I grinned. "Actually, we made up, but yes. I am beyond ready to quit seeing Ron mashing his face into Luna's."

And here we are. What a strange - but welcome - night.

**Friday, 27 Apr, 1:30pm, The Garden, The Burrow**

Ron and Luna apparently couldn't wait any longer. I woke up to an owl scratching on the window, delivering this just three days ago.

"Hermione,

We're dearly hoping you and Harry can join us at the weekend for our wedding! We're having a very intimate ceremony in the garden at the Burrow. Please send your response at the soonest; the ceremony will be at 2 pm promptly on Friday.

With our love,  
Ron and Luna"

I was pretty shocked, but wrote back write away as the owl nibbled my ear, looking for treats.

"Ron and Luna,

Of course we will be there, we couldn't miss it for the world!

Love,  
Harry and Hermione"

And here we are. The garden is beautiful and Molly is already sobbing, so I'm sure it's going to turn out lovely. We're sitting next to Andromeda and Teddy, it's so lovely to see them again, and I have a feeling that Luna has something up her sleeve to make this a wedding to remember.

**Friday, 27 Apr, 7:30pm, Villa Potter**

You could say it was a wedding to remember, and I'm sure the bride looked lovely, but when I put my pen down, my entire world changed.

Harry turned to me. "Hermione, er, I need to talk to you. Now."

I protested, since the ceremony was close to starting. "Harry, whatever it is, it can wait! Weddings don't wait." I looked around anxiously, it was already 1:57 and I was hoping we'd start soon. It was still a bit chilly.

"No, Min. Now." I could see this wasn't going to wait, so I stood up and skirted around the rest of the gathered. Bill and George both looked bewildered as they saw us leave.

He took me to the side of the house, where there was a low stone wall, and gestured for me to sit. I obliged, hoping we weren't missing everything.

"Andromeda, er, well... I-I don't... " He trailed off. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry, I know you don't see Teddy enough. You really should. But we should get-"

"No, Min. Andromeda is not doing so well, and she will be going to St. Mungo's for treatment. She, er, doesn't expect to return." Harry looked down at his shoes. "Teddy is my godson."

Wow. I had no idea that was coming. I gasped, but thought quickly. "So... Teddy is coming to live with you." I smiled at him. "You're going to have fun with him, you know."

"Min, you mean he's coming to live with us." Harry gave me a deep look. "Well, unless you don't want the responsibility - I get it."

I quickly backtracked. "Harry! No! Not what I meant! I just - I thought, you know, if we don't work out, that's not going to give him a good impression of..."

The tension cracked as Harry laughed. "You planning on running off again, Min? I know how to find you - I always will." He pulled me up by my hand, and spun me around several times. Everything was swirling.

"Harry. No." I puked in the bushes. "Bloody motion sickness. Maybe I can invent a cure for that."

I pulled mouthwash from my handbag. Dentists' daughter, always prepared. After a good swish, I looked up. "So, when?"

"Er. Tomorrow."

"Well, at least we have tonight to prepare. But we'd better get back to that wedding before Ron notices.. or before there's no food left at the reception." I laughed a little at my own joke.

I don't know what to think, except - well, I hope I don't bugger up helping Harry raise a child. Won't Ron and Luna be surprised when they return from their honeymoon?

**Saturday, 28 Apr, 1:46pm, Villa Potter**

Andromeda came and went quickly. Poor Teddy was so sad to see her go - we're going to visit as often as she'll have us, I believe.

We let him pick out the colors for his room - bright green and blue stripes. It's nice to see he's got Tonks' sense of style. Andromeda let him bring everything from his room and I think Harry actually had to perform a stretching charm on the room just to get it all to fit.

I'll admit, I'm a little emotional over this. I mean, it beats being boring Hermione the Hex Healer, but being a god-mother-in-theory to a five year old is, for lack of a better word, shocking. Well, when it comes so quickly. Things are going to be lively around here - I can hear them in the garden, Harry on his Firebolt and Teddy on his toy broomstick, tossing rubber balls back and forth to one another.

**Tuesday, 1 May, 6:24pm, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

I realized, very suddenly this morning, that Teddy does not have near enough books. We had to come to Diagon Alley as soon as possible to get him more - after all, I surmise that I'll be doing a lot of reading to Teddy, and he needs to learn to read soon enough, anyway.

So here I am, in the beautiful sunshine, sipping my milkshake and watching as Harry drags Teddy into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I don't know who's acting more like a child, Harry or Teddy, but I've got a pile of new books, a milkshake, a warm day and a small, happy family.

Did I really say that? I don't know. I'm not really family yet, I guess, but in a way, Harry's been my family for over ten years now. Maybe someday soon, we'll be the ones walking down the aisle.

Leave it to Harry and me to become sort-of parents before we even get engaged. Oh, Merlin help us.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N There are about a million ways this is going in my head, and I haven't written anything down yet. These next chapters will be interesting!_

**Thursday, 3 May, 9:30am, St. Mungo's Internal Healers Ward**

Not sick, I promise! Today is the day for my annual physical. I do a lot of potion testing these days, since I'm currently looking for a cure to juvenile diabetes, and those fumes get a little stuffy. Just waiting for the healer to finish all the tests and I'll be out here.

I have to admit, it's nice not being a healer here anymore. I really thought that would be my life's calling, but it wasn't for me. I am always more research based, always wanting to know rather than just heal. And, admittedly, it's nice having the time off to do the research - Harry is quite nice to help me out with this. I know he would never turn down a determined, feisty bookworm looking for childhood disease cures, though. He's got a good heart.

Teddy is adjusting better than I thought he would. Every night, Harry tells him stories about his parents. I love to tell about the times Tonks had fun with us when staying at Grimmauld Place, and when I told Teddy about the pig snout, he amazingly did the same as his mom! I think I fainted, I was blown away by how much he looks like her. I woke up with Harry and Teddy, poking me and urgently asking me if I was okay. Harry said I'd looked like I'd seen a ghost - well, Teddy is practically his mother's clone!

Now, time to wrap up this appointment, Healer Atchison is coming in. Next stop, the apothecary for more supplies, and hopefully by dinner, the curing potion!

**Thursday, 3 May, 10am, still St. Mungo's.**

Oh, my, what a blur.

I wasn't cleared to make potions by Healer Atchison. In fact, she said they needed to run another test, and asked me if there was anyone I'd want with me in case of major news. I sent my patronus with a message to Harry.

I am so nervous! The fainting yesterday wasn't normal, but I feel fine, otherwise. I hope I'm cleared to make potions no matter what it is - I could possibly invent a cure for it.

**Thursday, 3 May, 11:30am, Villa Potter**

Oh, boring Hermione, you're officially dead and buried, pushing up daisies. Life is never going to be boring again, and I'm never going to complain about it again.

I got cleared to brew the potions. But I also found out that I'm

having  
a  
baby.

I should lay down before I -we?- faint again. I'm not even all that sure about my relationship with Harry other than "we work well together and we mostly sleep in the same bed." We slept together ONE TIME!

This, boys and girls, is why nice bookworms do not have active social lives, because then they get boyfriends and get godchildren and get regular children and quit their jobs and become fearful of life.

Harry is over the moon. He is currently clearing yet another guest bedroom to create a nursery. I'm just a month along, he's got time, we need to be reading the parenting books!

**Thursday, 3 May, 1:44 pm, Harry and Min's Room**

Hey Min, don't leave your journal open if you expect me not to peek - I'm only reading just a little. We have time to read the books. You're going to make an awesome mum. You're already a mum to someone else, anyway. Breathe!

PS - that 'one time' was bloody amazing. Let's do it again sometime.

**Saturday, 5 May, 4:30pm, Heathrow Airport, London**

Oh Harry, you prat.

Yesterday, it occurred to me that it is time to bring my parents up to speed. As they elected to stay in Australia after I'd returned their memories, I don't see them as much.

I was just going to apparate in, but Harry insisted that it would be more fun for Teddy if we went to Heathrow and took a plane like Muggles. As much as I love the Muggles in my life, and the world in which I grew up, I am all for efficiency. But since Teddy doesn't understand apparition and I'm not entirely sure I should be doing it, Harry's way it was.

**Monday, 7 May, 11:30am, Newcastle**

My parents were thrilled to see us, though I have to say that after the journey, I was just happy to be off the plane. Perhaps we can arrange to floo home since it has to be safer than subjecting myself to countless numbers of stiff, annoyed Muggles waiting to check their baggage in.

Their dentistry is thriving here, and they love the weather. I can't say I blame them, as it's rather nice. They loved meeting Teddy, and are having a terrific time showing him around town to fun Muggle things like water slides. Meanwhile, I've had quite the discussions with Harry as to how to break the news during our two week stay.

"Harry, about the last thing in the world they're going to want to hear is that their daughter, dating her childhood best friend for just two months, is now pregnant and a stand-in mom to said boyfriend's godchild! This is like a bad show on the telly, really."

There was a flicker of fear in Harry's eyes. "You don't think they would disown you, or anything of the sort, right?" He trembled slightly as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"No, Harry, I doubt it. They're not those kind of people. But they may not be happy about it, either; not that I blame them in any way, but I did think that children would be later down the road," I admitted. "We're not even engaged, you know, and we sort of have one-going-on-two children in the span of a month."

Harry's head snapped around to look at me; a calculating, slightly amused look. "So marry me." It wasn't a question, and for once, I wasn't in shock.

I answered, bemused, "Maybe."

"I think you know that's the wrong answer, Min. Try again." He pulled me into his lap. "Come on. Be my wife. Let's do this, really. I'm not ever going to leave you alone, and definitely not going to leave you alone about this." A ring suddenly appeared out of his pocket, a beautiful platinum ring with a trillion-cut emerald surrounded by the tiniest diamonds I'd ever seen, glittering all over the ring. Harry's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Min, will you marry me - marry me for love? Not for anything else running through your head, please, just marry me for love?"

The wooshing sound started... I was going to faint. I whispered back, "yes!" and blacked out. Yet another thing that is never normal for Hermione.

When I came to, he had carried me outside, to a blanket on the grass in the garden. He was just looking at me, then smiled when I blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, I think I was holding my breath too long - I-I, er, where did you get this ring? It's gorgeous!" I couldn't stop staring at it, now that I remembered it was on my hand.

"It was my mum's. I think she would be so happy for us." Harry's smile faded a little as he sighed. He paused for a few moments, then burst out - "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a husband, a father, a godfather... I'm finally getting to be a part of my own family."

I heard my mum screech behind him, and Teddy came running to lay next to me as I turned to look at them. My parents were sitting there, stunned.

"That wasn't how I was planning on telling you -" I began, nervously, before losing the courage to speak.

My mum just stood there, a slightly dopey grin plastered on her face, shock still gluing her to the spot. My dad, however, walked over, helped me up and gave me a big hug. As he moved over to shake Harry's hand, it seemed my mum's words came back to her.

"Oh, sweetie. Getting married! A baby! My goodness, you've been quite the busy girl." She grinned even wider. "I always knew it would be Harry. Your letters home, when you always talked about your adventures and how smart and loyal he was. The holidays when you would spend the time telling us all about his life, your life at Hogwarts with him, and how great of a friend he was. I've been hoping for this moment for you for a long time now." She grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. "I am so happy for you, Hermione. What a wonderful family you are going to have!"

No one had yet clued Teddy in, so we decided to tell him the big news. He was happy, and insisted on going out to buy something for the baby right away. As my parents took him out yet again, I sighed, contentedly.

Boring Hermione lives no more. Taking risks sometimes pays off.


End file.
